Exceptional
by Fantasy Wings
Summary: Ashe tells a heartbroken Penelo just how exceptional she is. Please R&R.


_**-Exceptional-**_

_**By: Fantasy Wings**_

**A/N: **Finally! The sequel to 'When It Was Me'… Sorry I took so long to post it… I've been real busy lately… Well, I hope you like it. Sorry if it's a bit OOC and for any grammatical errors I may have. Please R&R.

Penelo slowly made her way through the crowds, still drying her tear-stained eyes from last night. Why did she always hurt so much? She needed someone to comfort her at that time, and an old friend at the palace would provide much needed company. The regal noble Queen, Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca, once stated that any moment young Penelo needed something, she was free to come to the Royal Palace. Though hesitant at first, she needed someone experienced to help her heal her broken heart.

The Queen sat on her throne, her back upright, and her eyes shining brightly. She was listening to a noble from Rozarria—a seemingly Al-Cid replica in the Lady's eyes. Oh, if Balthier were to catch this pathetic excuse-for-a-man flirting with her, he would most likely have drawn out his Aldebaran and may have shot the poor soul in the head on the spot. Sadly, he was somewhere in the Lemures, looking for treasure and the like. After all, _it's what they sky pirates do_—well, at least he said so. Ashe seemed to be on the edge of wanting to _shoot the darn Rozarrian noble herself_—however, thank the gods that a soldier had announced the arrival of young Penelo to Her Majesty, or the arrogant noble would have been as good as dead.

Oh," Ashe murmured, barely containing her excitement—both to see her old friend and ally from the war _and _to get away from the darn Rozarrian and his continuous stories of his family and how _humble _they were.

"Please excuse me," the Queen stood and _bowed_ formally to the Rozarrian, much to her displeasure. "I need to talk to my visitor."

Ashe acted as if she had been expecting the young Rabanastran's visit for quite some time, and the foolish Rozarrian was, indeed, stupid enough to believe.

"Very well, m'lady." He spoke, and bowed. "I hope to visit you very soon."

Ashe had a pleasant smile planted on her face. "Not soon enough, I hope." She murmured through clenched teeth.

As the noble turned to leave, Ashe spied Penelo enter the court room. And much to her surprise, she was crying.

"Penelo, dear." Ashe murmured as Penelo looked up at her.

"I'm sorry to disturb you on such a small matter, Lady Ashe." Penelo uttered, attempting to stop her tears from falling, to little success. "But I don't know who I can talk to!" Ashe caught Penelo as the poor girl broke down and cried. Ashe led the young girl to her bed chamber, telling all her servants and guards on watch not to disturb them as they talked. Ashe had the young girl sit down on her bed, and she sat beside her. And to her surprise, the Rabanastran asked the Queen a question no one had ever asked her before.

"Lady Ashe," Penelo's voice quivered. The girl's green eyes stared up at the Queen's face. "Am I even worth anybody's love?" Ashe was speechless for a moment. But as she watched the young girl cry, she spoke up.

"Penelo," her voice was gentle and comforting. "Is this about Vaan and Adelaide?"

Penelo looked up at Ashe, a look of surprise written on her face. "You know about them?" She asked, drying her tears to see Ashe's reaction on the matter. And Her Majesty nodded her head. She smiled at the young girl and brushed aside the strands of hair that were loose on her face.

You're beautiful but you don't know  
Can't see what's there inside your soul  
Always feelin' like you're not good enough

Penelo looked at the Queen, who smiled at her like she was her younger sister. "Listen to me, Penelo." Ashe said as the young girl nodded.

You wish you could be someone else  
Sometimes you just can't see yourself  
But I can see just who you are, who you are

"I know that you think you're not worth it," Ashe spoke. "But believe me when I say that one day, someone will love you. Not for beauty, riches, or fame. Just for being you."

You're exceptional the way you are  
Don't need to change for nobody  
You're incredible, anyone can see that  
When will you believe that?  
You are nothing but exceptional  
(Yeah)

Penelo stared at the Queen; she was amazed at how Her Majesty's words could comfort her so much. And somehow, she reminded her of her mother.

You never you think you measure up  
Never smart or cool, or pretty enough  
Always feeling different from all the rest, oh

"Penelo," Ashe murmured. "Do you think Adelaide is more beautiful than you?"

The Rabanastran was a bit shocked, but answered immediately to see what the Queen was thinking. "Yes, she is. She is stunningly beautiful, and—"

You feel so out of place, you think you don't fit in  
I think you're perfect in the skin you're in  
You're just perfect just how you are, just how you are, yeah

"You're just perfect just how you are, Penelo." Ashe interrupted the girl. Her voice was strong—something that indicated the Queen telling the truth.

You're exceptional the way you are  
Don't need to change for nobody  
You're incredible, anyone can see that  
When will you believe that?  
You are nothing but exceptional

Penelo began to cry again; not at heartache this time. But happiness. Ashe had taken away a pain in her heart that no one could take away. She offered not only comfort in her times of hurt, but friendship as well. She embraced the Queen, whispering her thanks.

If you could see the one I see when I see you  
You'd know how lucky you are to be you  
I see through into you  
And you are

Ashe returned it willingly. "You are, indeed, Penelo…" Ashe muttered. Penelo smiled in her friend's arms.

You're exceptional the way you are  
Don't need to change for nobody  
You're incredible, anyone can see that  
When will you believe that? (You are)  
You're exceptional the way you are  
Don't need to change for nobody  
You're incredible, anyone can see that  
When will you believe that?  
You are nothing but exceptional

"You are exceptional."


End file.
